Blink
Your movement speed is increased by 60% for 2 sec after using Blink. |class=Mage |type=Defensive, Utility |school=Arcane |cost=2.0% of base mana |cast_time=Instant |cooldown=15 sec |gcd=1.5 sec |level=7 |tcg=BlinkTCG.jpg }} Blink is a core mage ability learned at level seven. It is a self-only instant arcane spell that teleports the caster forward 20 yards (if possible) and frees the caster from stuns and roots. Modified by * * * Notes The spell negates the effects of "Stun," and "Root." This means it does not free the mage from Sleep, Charm, Fear, Snare, and Daze effects. The mage gains a buff called Blink, which lasts for less than a second and makes the caster immune to everything for its duration. Thus, the mage cannot be harmed or re-stunned while Blinking. The teleport is stopped by certain types of terrain, and does not work near indoor-outdoor boundaries. Teleporting across the majority of flat surfaces should allow the caster to reach the full 20 yards; there have been exceptions found to that rule. Teleporting near a cave entrance will Blink the caster to the very edge of where the cave becomes "outside". Some bridges are considered indoors and the edges will shorten the Blink distance. However, even if the caster does not go the full 20 yards, he or she will still be freed from stuns and roots. Tips During long periods of walking, Blink can effectively shorten the total time of your trip if used every 15 seconds. This is approximately equal to a 20% run speed increase. Always be mindful of the cooldown: if using Blink would merely look good, hold onto it until later when it may save you a trip to the Graveyard. You can avoid some pointy terrain distance shortening by hopping into the air and blinking mid-jump. Blink uses line of sight to calculate your travel distance. Jumping gets you over small obstacles that would stop you, such as small trees and rocks. If properly timed, Blink can be used to decrease or completely avoid falling damage. Learn what things you can break out of and what you can't. By bonds it means Roots, not Snares. For example, you can Blink Entangling Roots or Frost Nova, but not from Chains of Ice or Crippling Poison. Blinking will not spill you over a cliff or out a window, so if your Blink would have you end up over a drop off, you'll stop at the edge or - if you're at the edge or there is no edge - you won't move. There's a little trick here: when you're in midair (falling only; a normal jump is not "midair"), this effectively teleports you back up towards where you left solid ground. If cast half a second before impact, you are immune to the falling damage. You can take advantage of this when leaping off very high cliffs and blinking just before you hit the ground. Practice makes perfect! You'll take little to no damage if done right. Jump, spin 180 degrees in mid air, and Blink when being followed by a hostile player. They'll lose a few seconds trying to find you if you manage to get behind them. Though it may have limited uses, Blink can also be used to "jump" over the aggro radius of one or more mobs if your level is high enough that the aggro radius is small enough to Blink past. Generally this will only work on green or grey level mobs. When using the mage spell , a player can often be at the whim of momentum. If a Slow Fall is carrying you too far, using Blink while in a Slow Fall will remove all forward momentum and leave you floating straight down. While this can allow some precision, it can also condemn the player if the target is undershot. If being targeted by, for example, another mage's , Blinking toward the enemy, to end up behind them, will cancel their spell (since it requires its target to be in front). Avoid blink pulling: Blinking too far ahead might accidentally pull a boss! Bugs The line of sight calculations experience severe problems when leaving or entering buildings, caves, and bridges, or even when passing a change in terrain texture. This can result in Blink moving you a much shorter distance than it should, or not moving you at all. This, combined with lag, can make it seem like Blink makes you travel backwards. Not a good situation when you are running away from a rogue. Patch changes * * * External links Category:Mage abilities Category:Arcane spells